1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of deciding a compression table adapted to compress a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-050263, an image encoding apparatus having a compression table corresponding to a moving image and a still image has been disclosed. If such a compression table is used in a case where an object of a moving image is the same as that of a still (object) image, for example, in such a case where the still image is photographed during moving image photographing, or the like, compression of not only the moving image but also the still image can be attained with the same compression table. In an MPEG moving image, a compression table of one frame of the moving image can be determined on a sliced area basis. In the case of determining the compression table in order to set a compressed data amount to be constant with respect to one frame of the moving image, it is necessary to perform compression on a trial basis (test compression), so that a long processing time is required. If it is desired to obtain the compression table on the basis of a compression result of the still image photographed immediately before the moving image to be compressed to reduce the processing time, since the compression table of the still image is to be set to the whole of the image, it happens that an area of an image to which the compression table can be adapted in the still image differs from that in the MPEG moving image. Therefore, it is difficult to determine the optimized compression table in a short time to each sliced area of the MPEG moving image.